xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Willow
Professor Willow (Japanese: ウィロー博士 Dr. Willow) is a Pokémon Professor who appears in the Pokémon GO mobile game. Similar to Professor Birch, he specializes in Pokémon habitats and distribution. Unlike other Professors who directly give Trainers their first Pokémon, Professor Willow gives Trainers their first Poké Balls to capture their first Pokémon. Transferring Pokémon The player can transfer Pokémon to Professor Willow using the "Transfer" option on the status screen in exchange for 1 Candy for that Pokémon's evolutionary family. A Pokémon transferred to the Professor is permanently lost, equivalent to releasing a Pokémon in the core series games. Quotes ; Intro : "Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures knows as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their regional distribution. Will you help me with my research? That's great! I was just looking for someone like you to help! You'll need to find and collect Pokémon from everywhere! Now, choose your style for your adventure." ; After customizing avatar : "There's a Pokémon nearby! Here are some Poké Balls. These will help you catch one!" ; After catching starter : "Congratulations! You've caught your first Pokémon! You are such a talented Pokémon Trainer! What should I call you?" : "Oh, what a cool nickname! Nice to meet you! You will need more Poké Balls and other useful items during your exploration. You can find items at PokéStops. They're found at interesting places like sculptures and monuments. From now on, you'll be off exploring all over the world. I hope you get out there and catch Pokémon—and register them in your Pokédex! It's time to GO!" ; Trying to enter a Gym while below Trainer level 5 : "This is a Gym, a place where you'll test your skills at Pokémon battles. It looks like you don't have much experience as a Pokémon Trainer yet. Come back when you've reached level 5!" ; First time entering a Gym : "Wow! Looks like you've caught a bunch of Pokémon and gained a lot of experience as a Pokémon Trainer, huh? Great work! It looks like you're about ready to start participating in Pokémon battles! I have three excellent assistants. They each direct a team, and each has a slightly different approach to researching Pokémon. Part of their research is conducting Pokémon battles at Gyms. They're apparently excited to have you joining as a team member." ; Tips or Quick Start : "This is a PokéStop. It's a real-world location where you can find Poké Balls and other items. The PokéStop will change its shape when you walk close enough. Tap it to interact with it. Spin the Photo Disc to generate items. Tap or swipe the items to collect them." : "This is a Gym. Teams battle for control of these real-world locations. Assign one of your Pokémon to an open Gym to claim it for your team. Strengthen a friendly Gym by assigning one of your Pokémon to help defend it. Train the Pokémon at a friendly Gym to increase the Gym's Prestige and level. Challenge a rival Gym to lower its Prestige and level. During battle, swipe right or left to dodge incoming attacks." Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Kanto Region Category:Man Category:Muggles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zoologists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Scientists